Six Mois
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Comme toujours depuis six mois je fume a la fenêtre du dortoir, et je te regarde dormir. J’ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux a ton sujet. J’ai fermé les yeux lorsque tu ouvrais les tiens pour le regarder... HPDM


Six mois de trop.

**Six mois .**

Comme toujours depuis six mois tu t'endors avant moi.

Comme toujours depuis six mois je fume a la fenêtre du dortoir, et je te regarde dormir. Tu ressembles à un ange. Avec ces cheveux trop clairs, ces yeux trop gris, et cette peau trop pâle. Comme tu es beau.

Comme toujours depuis six mois je me pose de questions. Sur toi, sur moi. Sur nous.

J'ai trop longtemps fermé les yeux a ton sujet. J'ai fermé les yeux lorsque tu ouvrais les tiens pour _le_ regarder. Tu balayais la classe de ton regard. Quand tu _l_'apercevais, ton regard s'arrêtait sur _ses_ fesses rebondies. Puis sur la chute parfaite de _ses_ reins, le dessin de _ses _omoplates que l'on devinait derrière _sa_ robe noire. La ligne de _ses_ lèvres légèrement rosées. _Ses_ cheveux en bataille. _Ses_ beaux yeux verts. _Lui_ ne te regardait jamais a cette époque. _Il_ émettait un léger rictus moqueur lorsqu'_il_ croisait ton regard. Il se moquait de ta faiblesse, de ton incapacité à te contrôler. Je me doute bien que toi, tu te détestais pour ça.

Puis j'ai fermé les yeux quand, à la place d'échanger des insultes, vous commenciez à échanger des regards. Des regards de plus en plus habituels.

Et moi qui croyais que tu m'appartenais …

Depuis toute petit, ma mère me répétait sans cesse : " Pansy, n'oublies jamais, l'Héritier Malfoy est ton seul objectif ".

Et moi, je te détestais pour ça. Mais tout a basculé le jour ou je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Seuls les gens naïfs croient au coup de Foudre. A l'époque j'y avais cru.

Mais aujourd'hui, je me rend bien compte que ton amour s'effiloche de jour en jour.

J'en arrive même a avoir la conviction que tu ne m'as jamais vraiment aimée.

Six mois que je supporte ça.

Aujourd'hui, c'en est trop.

……………………………..

Six mois que je vois la femme que j'aime embrasser celui qui fut mon meilleur ami. Elle et l'homme que j'ai appris à détester ont été élu _le_ couple de Gryffondor. Six mois que je me réveille en pleine nuit, et que j'entends leurs ébats amoureux. Six mois que je l'entends lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Lui ne le lui dit jamais. Car il ne l'aime pas. Vous pensez que ce n'est que de la jalousie. Hé bien non, je l'ai observé notre petit Héros national. Je vois bien qu'il est ailleurs.

Je vois bien son regard dériver, un peu trop souvent, vers d'autres yeux que les siens. Vers un autre corps que le sien.

Son profil ? Poitrine nettement moins volumineuse, cheveux plus clairs et moins crépus. Regard gris métallique.

Aujourd'hui, c'en est trop pour moi.

………………………….

A Poudlard, deux idéaux s'étaient effondrés en l'espace de seulement quelques heures.

D'abord le couple parfait de Serpentard. La classe, l'impassibilité, la beauté, la perfection.

Puis l'idéal de Gryffondor. Le courage, la sensibilité, la fougue, le bonheur.

C'était bien connu, à Poudlard, la rumeur vole plus qu'elle ne courre. Rapidement, tout le château fut au courant.

…………………………

Draco était assis face à Pansy. Depuis près d'une demi heure, ils se dévisageaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Depuis que Pansy lui avait déclaré qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle ne supportait plus leur relation.

Depuis que Pansy lui avait dit que tout s'arrêtait pour elle ici et maintenant. Que l'amour à sens unique, c'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Depuis près d'une demi heure, le cerveau de Draco fonctionnait à plein régime. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Pansy aurait pu découvrir ses quelques aventures récentes avec Blaise. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle parlait de ça. Elle avait l'air persuadé qu'il en aimait une autre. C'était peut-être Finnigan qui lui avait inventé quelque chose pour se venger. Ou Chang. Elle non plus n'avait pas apprécié que qu'il rompe juste après avoir baisé. Cependant, Draco sentait que ce n'était rien de tout cela. Il voulait savoir.

Depuis près d'une demi heure, Pansy attendait patiemment que Draco daigne lui répondre quelque chose.

Pansy, si tu veux rompre, je ne peux qu'accepter. Mais ne me retourne pas la faute. _Tu_ ne supporte plus cette relation, et _tu _me largue. Moi, je suis juste un spectateur de cet acte que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir. Je ne suis coupable en rien.

Elle était étonnée de sa réaction. Calme, posée, sans aucune émotion ; là n'était pas le problème, c'était du Made in Malfoy. Le problème était que Draco ne semblait pas savoir de quoi elle l'accusait.

Or, on pouvait attribuer à Draco beaucoup de défauts, mais il avait toujours été franc, en toute situation.

Je ne t'accuses pas Dray, Aimer n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un crime. J'aimerais juste que tu te rende compte de ce qui te ronge depuis quelques temps. J'aimerais aussi que tu te rende compte du mal que tu m'as fait.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avançait. Il l'entendit vaguement prononcer un :

Tu m'excuseras, je vais manger maintenant.

Il la suivit, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il parvint à la Grande salle, un éclat de parole le sortit de ses songes.

Ô joie. Cette mélodieuse voix appartenait au Héros-du-monde-sorcier-et-grand-amour-de-miss-je-sais-tout. Il paraissait passablement énervé. Enfin, dire qu'il était énervé était un euphémisme par rapport à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Draco se demandait si c'était permi d'être aussi sexy lorsqu'on était en colère. Non, non vous avez mal lu, Draco se demandait simplement comme le balafré pouvait être si pitoyable et si ridicule et tellement …

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS QUE C'EST LA VERITE QUE TU ES ALLE LUI RACONTER, RON ! NON, je ne sui PAS gay ! Et puis POURQUOI t'es tu mêlé de CA ! Hermione est en larme, et c'est ENTIEREMENT _TA_ faute !

Ron aurait beaucoup donné pour qu'Harry explose autre part. Après un court entretien avec Hermione, il avait déboulé au beau milieu de la Grande Salle. Et voilà où ils en étaient. La salle entière était plongée dans un silence qui pourrait être répertorié dans " l'Histoire de Poudlard " …

Ron se leva calmement, rapidement rejoint par Harry qui se mit à courir lorsque le roux passait les portes de la Grande Salle. Harry le rattrapa un peu plus loin, et lui envoya son poing dans l'arcade. Merde, c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Il sortit prendre l'air, se dirigea vers la forêt interdite et s'alluma une cigarette.

Bien sûr, Harry savait de quoi Ron l'accusait. Il savait que son regard divergeait un peu trop souvent vers un certain Serpentard. Que son cœur ne battait plus pour la même personne depuis quelques temps maintenant. Mais il avait pensé avoir été discret. Mais même Ron l'avait cerné. Affirmer que Ron n'était pas une lumière n'était pas peu dire. Alors peut être d'autres gens l'avaient-ils remarqué ? Peut-être Ginny, Hermione, ou Draco lui même ? Des bruits de pas le sortirent de ses songes.

Ô joie. Ces magnifiques chaussures ne pouvaient qu'appartenir au Dieu-sur-terre-grand-amour-de-bouledogue-doté-de-parole. Il n'avait pas accroché aux lèvres son rictus habituel, et semblait un peu perdu. Il paraissait plus humain comme ça, moins intouchable peut-être …

- Hé Potty, tu sais que je suis préfet, dans l'immédiat tu fais deux entorses au règlement. Tu es dans la Forêt Interdite _et_ tu fumes.

Harry retirait immédiatement ce qu'il venait de penser.

- Mais j'accepte de fermer les yeux si tu m'offres une cigarette.

Saleté de Malfoy, si c'était pas du chantage ça … Dans un grognement, il sortit son paquet de sa poche et le tendit a Malfoy. Il s'en empara, s'en alluma une à son tour, puis entreprit de questionner Harry :

Si j'ai bien compris, ta petite idylle romantique avec Granger s'est terminée tout à l'heure, et la Belette serait concernée ?

C'est pas tes oignons, Malfoy, si t'as besoin de faire chier quelqu'un, va voir ton bouledogue.

Hé bien, tu vois Potter, si je reprends les bonnes vieilles habitudes, c'est parce que je n'ai plus de _bouledogue_.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Je me suis fait larguer ce matin …

Pas besoin de m'ouvrir ton cœur Malfoy, la seule chose que j'attends de toi c'est que tu déguerpisse immédiatement.

Draco ne sût pourquoi, les paroles de Harry l'avaient blessé. Il partit sans demander son reste.

Harry avait cru voir un air blessé dans le regard de Malfoy. Il balaya cette pensée et s'alluma une deuxième cigarette.

Six mois passés avec Hermione. Cela s'achevait ici. Non pas qu'il l'eût vraiment aimé. Il tenait à elle en tant qu'amie et lorsqu'elle avait voulu aller plus loin, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Une partie de jambe en l'air, ça ne se refusait pas. Remarque, il avait bien du l'aimer un peu, au début. Mais il avait eut peur lorsque c'était devenu plus sérieux. Néanmoins, il avait continué à la suivre.

Aujourd'hui il se retrouvait seul. Sans Hermione, mais aussi sans Ron.

Il n'aurait peut être pas du répondre si méchamment à Malfoy tout à l'heure. Lui aussi avait l'air perdu. Lui aussi était seul. Puis il avait remarqué que depuis quelques temps Draco, enfin Malfoy, ne tenait plus de propos désobligeants à l'égards de lui et de ses amis. Enfin ses amis … Des Gryffondors quoi. La rumeur disait qu'il avait refusé de se faire marquer par Voldy. Qu'il ne lui restait plus que sa mère et qu'elle le protégeait. Bon d'accord, La rumeur disait qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Mais Harry s'était bien informé, il avait un peu gratté et avait découvert, de fil en aiguille, la vérité.

Harry sortit la carte des Maraudeurs. Juste pour voir. Le petit point intitulé " Draco Malfoy " était situé à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était assis. Après un rapide débat avec sa conscience, il se dirigea vers lui.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il entendit des sanglots. Il voulut faire demi tour mais sentit que Malfoy avait besoin d'aide. Il s'assis à côté de lui, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, puis le pris dans ses bras, presque naturellement. C'était étrange d'avoir sa Némésis dans ses bras. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Détrompez vous, il ne profitait _absolument _pas de la situation. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi.

Lorsque Draco se calma, il leva la tête et regarda Harry. Il le trouvait tellement beau. Au diable Pansy, se dit-il.

Encore plus tard, Draco remercia Harry et tous deux retournèrent au château.

Ce soir là, on ne vit Draco ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans sa salle commune.

De même, on ne vit Harry ni dans la Grande Salle, ni dans sa salle commune.

Aucun des deux ne se l'expliquait, tout était allé tellement vite. Que s'était-il passé dans cette forêt, était ce une erreur ? Ou le simple cours des choses ?

Durant une semaine, Draco et Harry déambulèrent dans le château, de la Grande Salle, aux salles de classes, à leur dortoir sans y être vraiment.

Une nuit, Draco sortit du château, lorsqu'il vu une silhouette au bord du Lac, il sût que c'était lui. Celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis une semaine, nuit et jour. Il savait qu'il serait là. C'était comme si, implicitement, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, ici et maintenant, la semaine passée.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se retourna, pris Draco par la main, et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande.

Une magnifique pièce leur est apparue. Une chambre avec, d'un côté, un grand lit de draps blancs et, de l'autre, une table basse et un canapé. Maintenant qu'il l'avait amené là, Harry ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il fut rassuré quand il croisa le regard déterminé de Draco. Il s'approcha de lui, Harry lui sourit en signe d'assentiment.

Il commença par l'embrasser timidement, doucement. Puis il lui enleva son Tee-Shirt. Harry le poussa sur le lit, et lui aussi commença à le déshabiller. Le contact de son torse nu contre le sien l'électrisa. Peu après, Draco s'effondrai sur Harry, qui le prit dans ses bras. Ce fût bientôt au tour de Morphée de les enlacer tout deux.

Le blond se réveilla en premier. Après s'être réveillé en la présence de Pansy pendant des mois, voir le visage d'Harry était étrange. Si c'était mieux, moins bien ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir vraiment, Harry commençait à s'éveiller.

En s'étirant, la couette glissa jusqu'à se fesses, offrant à Draco un panorama sur son dos fort sympathique. Il sourit à Draco et l'embrassa tendrement, jouant avec sa langue. Sa main se faisait baladeuse , elle descendit le long de son trse, de plus en plus bas ...

Une petite heure plus tard, le blond se dit qu'il n'y avait pas photo.

Pansy à côté de Harry, c'était Elephant Man aux côtés de Sam Riley, un réverbère et une étoile, un Zippo face à un Bic, un jetable contre un Reflex …

Incomparable quoi.

Lorsqu'ils se recouchèrent, ils étaient tout deux persuadés de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux qu'ici et maintenant.

…………………………

Un mois plus tard, ils annoncèrent leur relation à Hermione et Pansy. La première afficha un sourire triste, la seconde fondit en larme.

Draco apprit à Harry à n'éprouver aucun remords et aucune pitié.

Il lui avait dit : " Agis avec eux comme ils ont agit avec toi, eux t'ont laissé tomber. Et bientôt tu verras _combien il est doux de ne connaître d'autre maître que ton caprice_ ".

Harry avait adopté cette manière de vivre, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure pour les autres, mais pour lui, elle l'était.

Draco et Lui étaient heureux comme ça, c'était l'essentiel.

Non ?

**FIN**

Voyez le film _Control _et avouez que Sam Riley est … Comment dire… **Parfait**.

La phrase en italique est tirée du roman Colomba, de Mérimée.

J'espère ( sans beaucoup de convictions ) que l'histoire est compréhensible !

C'est un peu plus long que les deux autres …

Un jour, je ferai autre chose qu'un One Shot !

Promis !

Vos reviews me font toujours très plaisir !

Même si c'est pour relever une faute d'orthographe ( je suis une maniaque des fautes mais je crains d'en avoir tout de même laissé quelques une traîner … )

Bisous à tous !

( Bon Ok, Bisous a _toutes_ … c'était un p'tit espoir )

_Shikamaru27._


End file.
